


Camp Fables

by evillittlethings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evillittlethings/pseuds/evillittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She might be the hottest thing to walk this Earth but goddammit my collection of twelve-year-olds are going to beat hers into dust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken some mad liberties here. I have never been to summer camp and have no idea how it works. I've done some googling but that doesn't quite amount to actual real life experience (and information about camp councilers was not easy to find). I've also probably gotten some foster information wildly incorrect. In which case, I invoke my creative license :)
> 
> AU Plot Idea comes from http://thebrassyopeningtoirresistible.tumblr.com/post/109901056054/a-list-of-aus-for-when-your-otp-is-really - "we’re both ‘team leaders’ at a summer camp for little people and you may be hot but goddammit my collection of twelve-year-olds are going to beat yours into the dust".

Emma’s old, yellow bug spluttered and died as it reached the campground, its engine cutting off just as she slid it into the spot next to a brand spanking new Mercedes Benz E-220. The black body shone in the rising heat and Emma couldn’t help but let out a deep, low whistle at the sight.

She slid out of her seat making sure to leave a foot of room between the bug’s door and the shining magnificence next to it, scared to even breathe on it. Emma stood in front of the car, stupefied, before shaking herself out of it and giving the roof of her bug a soft pat in apology. She felt like she was cheating on her trusty stead, yet she couldn’t help the deep longing for a simple touch of the slick machine. But knowing her luck she’d somehow scratch the damn thing and end up having to sell a kidney on the black market to pay for the damages. Better not risk it.

It was only once she'd managed to unglue her green eyes from the Mercedes that she finally took in her surroundings. Summer was just beginning and the sight before her was glittering with promise.

Having turned eighteen just the week before, Emma was no longer considered a "ward of the state”. Their words, not hers. She was now an adult, legally at least, and adults weren’t exactly fodder for foster homes. Needing a place to stay until she started at Boston University in the fall and received a mouldy old dorm room of her own, she had the brilliant plan of applying for a job at a summer camp. A place to stay + a job + money + kids + fun. While she wasn't the best at math even she knew that would undoubtedly lead to a very happy Emma.

As it turned out, taking care of all those foster kids in all of those homes was actually worth something more than the headaches and hunger she'd been saddled with. No longer was she Emma "Left On The Side Of the Road" Swan. She was now Emma "Camp Counsellor" Swan, and one day hoped to be Emma "Social Worker" Swan. But there was still a few years of blood, sweat and tears before that dream could be realised.

And so there she stood, staring at the vast expanse of land and sea before her. It was the first day of “staff week” where she was expected to learn the ins and outs of camp counselling.

Emma’s stomach made a somersault in excitement as she popped open her boot, pulled out her small bag of necessities, and headed for the office.

 

* * *

  
The cool air conditioning of the cabin was an instant relief to Emma’s heated skin. She made a mental note to take a trip down into town for some super strength sunscreen before the kids arrived in T minus 6 days.

The reception was quiet and empty. Stealing a mint from the sweets jar, Emma took a seat and picked at her nails while she waited. Five, ten minutes later and the office was still empty.

Fed up, she spied a doorbell with a "ring for attendance" sign taped above and gave it an obnoxious ring. Not long after, a frazzled woman with beady eyes and brown hair pulled back into a severe bun rushed in, raising an eyebrow at Emma.

“Yes?”

“Uhh yes hi. I’m Emma Swan. I’m starting here today.”

The older woman continued her staring, taking in every inch of the mess called Emma.

“You’re late.” Then she walked out the door.

Emma froze, stunned. What the hell? She could feel her temper rising and did her best to quash it deep down into the soles of her worn out chucks. She was not going to get herself fired on day one. 

The brunette popped her head back into the office.

“What are you waiting for?” she snapped. "Come along."

Emma blinked twice before following the woman out into the heat.  


* * *

   
The foul woman was Ms Ghorm, the camp nurse. Emma gave a small shudder and prayed to whichever deity was listening that she would not need to make many visits to the woman. She couldn't exactly picture her as the warm and fuzzy type of nurse.

Ms Ghorm gave Emma a two second tour before shoving her into her assigned cabin and disappearing.

Annoyed, hot and glad to see her go, Emma dropped her bag onto her bed before taking a look around. The cabin was made of a beautiful pine wood that matched the six bunk beds and three single beds inhabiting it. The mattresses were enveloped in a plastic covering and the air smelt musty from being shut in for so long. Yet it was somehow still a lot better than most of the homes Emma had been placed in. She was excited to call it hers for the next three and a bit months.

Propping the cabin door open, she set to work airing out and cleaning the cabin. There was a gentle wind wafting in through the open windows and Emma hummed to herself while she worked. Time passed as she found her groove. She dusted, removed the plastic from mattresses, and swept. Her world shrank until the only thing that existed was the cabin and the sea breeze.

The sudden noise of someone clearing their throat at the door had Emma jerking up the broom, pointing the wooden handle at the intruder like a weapon. A pixie haired woman with a kind face looked back at her with a small, apologetic grimace.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Her tender voice matched her appearance.

"You didn't scare me," Emma tried to save face, only to have the newcomer give a pointed look at the broom she was still holding up, her knuckles turning white from her hard grip. A faint blush splotched Emma's cheeks. "Okay fine, you got me," she grumbled.

Awkwardness began to settle into the space as Emma squirmed, unsure of what to say or do next.

"I'm Mary Margaret," the intruder introduced herself, taking a few steps closer to Emma and reaching out a delicate hand.

"Emma," she replied in kind, accepting the gentle hand shake. The woman's hand was soft in Emma's calloused one.

"Well, Emma, it seems we're cabin buddies!" Mary Margaret's face bloomed into an excited smile and Emma's stomach chose reply with a loud grumble. Mary Margaret's grin morphed into a chuckle. "Lunch is still being served for another half an hour if you want to go and grab some?"

Emma's eyes widened in anticipation. "Any chance you could point me in the right direction?"

"I'll come with you. I haven't eaten yet either." Mary Margaret's smile never faltered as she hooked her arm through one of Emma's and pulled her out of the cabin.

Emma didn't pay much attention to Mary Margaret's chattering on about something or other. Instead, she focused on trying to memorise the way to the food hall. The camp was a lot bigger than she had anticipated and she expected that it would take her most of the week just to learn her way around.

Mary Margaret was still talking when they arrived at the cafeteria, and Emma did her best to nod along and look like she was listening.

All was going well. And then it wasn't. Suddenly there was a head on collision and three bodies landed on the hard, dirty floor.

Picking herself back up with a wince, Emma looked for the poor human they had accidentally flattened on their way in. All cognitive function died as Emma laid her eyes upon a goddess. A very, very angry goddess, but a goddess nonetheless. Angels sung and fairies got their wings. It was glorious.

The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was shooting laser beams at Mary Margaret who was gently trying to offer her apologies. But Miss Fine-As-Hell wasn't hearing it. A hardness had settled into her eyes as a snarl spread across her mouth.

It was then that molten brown eyes flicked over to Emma and her insides melted into goo in response. Flowers bloomed and babies were born. Her glare lasted for a split second before returning to slice into Mary Margaret.

Then she opened her mouth and the angels' singing abruptly stopped. The fairies died. The flowers decomposed. Babies became angry teenagers. And Emma's heart dropped.


	2. Welcome to Camp Fables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the kudos and bookmarks for my first chapter. It makes me giddy inside to know you're all enjoying this little fic of mine :3

Emma’s body went into shock mode as she listened to the most amazing voice she’d ever heard rip her new cabin mate a new one.  
  
“You’re a useless excuse for a human being. Watch out where you’re going next time, that’s why you have eyes,” the girl spat before walking away.  
  
A stunned silence surrounded the girls as they were both left staring at the spot the furious brunette had just vacated.  
  
“What the hell just happened?”  
  
“That was Regina Mills. We have a…well we have history.”  
  
Emma cocked an eyebrow, a silent bid for Mary Margaret to continue but the other girl just shook her head.  
  
“So I may have ruined her life a little. But it was completely by accident! I mean, how was I to know…?” Mary Margaret trailed off before her sunny smile returned. “Let’s go get some food.”  
  
It was easy enough to tell a fake Mary Margaret smile from a real one, but Emma let it slide. She didn’t know this girl and was not about to stick her head into something she had no reason being in. Just one of the many lessons she’d learned in foster care. Keep your nose clean and you’ll live to see another day.  
  
But yet, Emma couldn’t help but feel a little indignation on Mary Margaret’s behalf.   
  


* * *

  
After lunch the girls returned to their cabin and finished cleaning it out. Emma had done most of the work before Mary Margaret arrived but there were still a number of things to get through. Dusting the cubby holes, cleaning out their adjoining bathroom and unpacking their luggage. A single backpack for Emma, a medium sized suitcase for Mary Margaret.   
  
The sun had almost dipped past the horizon by the time they were done and Emma’s stomach gave a loud grumble, cutting through the comfortable silence. Mary Margaret laughed from her corner of the room.  
  
“I take it you're hungry?” she laughed.  
  
“You think so?” Emma asked with a sly smirk.  
  
“First night of staff week is always a bonfire barbecue. It’s a lot of fun.”  
  
“What so everyone sits around an open fire holding hands and singing kumbaya?”  
  
“No!” Mary Margaret laughed. “Come on, we’ll grab something to eat and I’ll introduce you to some people.”  
  
Emma groaned as Mary Margaret grabbed onto her hand and pulled her out of their cabin. All reluctance disappeared when her stomach gave another low growl as the smell of cooking meat hit her nose and she her mouth began to water. Food would always win her over.  
  


* * *

 

The blonde cradled a can of lemonade in her hand as she sat by the fire and people watched. Mary Margaret had done her best to introduce her to practically everyone gathered for dinner and it had taken a lot of sneaky sweet-talking to pull herself away from the flurry that is a pixie-haired woman on a mission. So after a meal of charred meat and over-salted potato salad, Emma had perched herself on a log and took in the energy surrounding her. The crackling fire and absolute joy in the atmosphere made Emma excited for what was to come.   
  
And then she saw her.  
  
Clad in a pair of tight black jeans and a flowing silk shirt that clung to the brunette's curves. She stood close to a bonfire drum next to a blonde, sipping on a can of diet coke. The blonde beside her made a comment and her face lit up in response. A smile split her face in two, perfect teeth and twinkling eyes. Emma felt her stomach flutter in response.   
  
“Regina,” she whispered to herself, testing the name out on her tongue.  
  
“What are you looking at?”  
  
Emma jumped as a tall, graceful figure sat itself next to her.  
  
“Jesus, Ruby.”  
  
The girl shot her a wolfish grin and wiggled her eyebrows before checking out the general area Emma had been staring at, trying to pinpoint the source of the hunger in the blonde’s eyes. Her eyebrows drew together when she saw nothing but the two girls standing by the fire.  
  
“Please don’t tell me you were looking at Regina Mills,” she whispered harshly.  
  
“What? No! Maybe.” Ruby shot her a look. “We ran into her earlier today. Me and Mary Margaret. I mean, we literally ran into her. It was not pretty.”  
  
Ruby laughed, tucking a red streak behind her ear. “We call her The Evil Queen.”  
  
Emma broke into stunned laughter. “Wow, that’s a little harsh.”  
  
“You really think so? You’ve met her right?”  
  
“Okay so yeah she’s a bit of a bitch, but Evil Queen?”  
  
“Give it a few days then try telling me that again.” Ruby hit her shoulder against Emma’s before getting up and walking off.  
  
Emma chewed on her lip as she returned her stare to Regina. They’d been joined by two boys, one of which Emma had been introduced to by Mary Margaret earlier in the evening. Actually, “introduced to” wasn’t exactly what happened. There had been a quick exchange of names before major flirtage happened. It was obvious Mary Margaret and David liked each other, and he seemed like a good guy. But there he was now, with an arm slung around the shoulders of both girls, one of which just so happened to be Mary Margaret’s sworn enemy and now Emma wasn't so sure.  
  


* * *

  
The night had begun to wind down and the rest of the camp staff had begun to trickle off to their beds, yet Emma still sat in her spot on the log. She’d gotten a good sense of the people she was going to be working with for the next few months as she people watched throughout the night.  
  
Smothering a yawn, Emma began to contemplate retiring for the night when she heard a sultry voice behind her.  
  
“So you’re the new girl?”  
  
Before the thought of not turning around even crossed her mind, Emma had already swung herself around to look at the brunette. Her brain short circuited, which seemed to be the norm around Regina, and all she managed was a questioning “hi” in return.  
  
Regina stared at the blonde, analysing her, and Emma fought the urge to squirm in her seat.   
  
_What the hell? Woman up!_ She scolded herself.  
  
Regina stepped forward and primly sat next to Emma, back straight and legs crossed at the ankles.  
  
“I’m Emma Swan,” she put forward a hand, which hung limply between the two. Regina flicked her eyes to the offered hand before returning them to Emma’s face and Emma awkwardly returned it to her side.  
  
“So Miss Swan, tell me. What are you doing here?”  
  
Emma’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”  
  
“What brought you to this fine Summer Camp?” Regina stared at her expectantly.  
  
“To work?”  
  
“Yes, but why here?”  
  
“Why not here?” Emma was getting fed up. Regina cocked up eyebrow in response. “Get to the point. What do you want to know?”  
  
Regina’s mouth curved into an all-knowing smirk as she looked the blonde up and down. “Welcome to Camp Fables, Miss Swan.”


End file.
